


Ненаше все

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 09:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen
Summary: Пропущенная сцена из командного макси «Три тысячи журавликов»





	Ненаше все

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Три тысячи журавликов](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837163) by [fandom_Hells_Kitchen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen), [She_is_Hale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale). 



— Держусь, как безумный, за черную шаль, и хладную душу терзает печаль… — не слишком уверенно продекламировал Мэтт.  
Наташа хихикнула. К профессиональной невозмутимости на лице Исайи примешивался разве что вежливый интерес. Фогги благосклонно улыбнулся и кивком пригласил друга продолжать.  
Виновником банкета, разумеется, был именно он. Это ему, неизвестно когда и как успевшему занять нишу главного эксперта по материнству и детству, принадлежала свежая и оригинальная идея развивать у будущего наследника Мердоков-Романовых чувство прекрасного чтением вслух классики. Послушать его, так младенцы (если это слово применимо на столь ранних стадиях развития организма) воспринимают окружающий мир буквально с первых часов после зачатия, а значит, Мэтт с Ташей уже безбожно запаздывают с воспитанием и ребенку их грозит через полгода выйти на божий свет невежественным дикарем с лексиконом портового грузчика.  
Исправить это прискорбное положение дел (а заодно познакомить дитя с культурным наследием по линии матери) предлагалось при помощи светила русской поэзии. Одному богу известно, где и как Фогги отыскал сборник переводных стихов Пушкина, изданный для слепых, но сегодня он явился в гости к друзьям, торжествующе потрясая добычей и призывая приступать к делу немедленно, пока не упущено еще несколько драгоценных часов.  
Изменение же в тексте первой строчки — «держусь» вместо «гляжу» — оставалось на совести Мэтта, решившего, что «гляжу» в его устах прозвучит совсем уж нелепо и исказит у юного слушателя истинную картину мира. Вся затея в целом представлялась ему сомнительной, но кто сказал, что быть отцом — легко?   
Он провел рукой по следующей строке.  
— Когда легковерен и молод я был, младую… ээээ… — тут Мэтт замялся, но все же продолжил: — Младую гречанку я страстно любил.  
Эта строка встретила у публики более живой отклик, чем предыдущая. Таша процедила себе под нос что-то нелестное о молодых гречанках в целом и одной конкретной в частности, а Фогги залился густой краской, вспоминая несколько часов, совершенно случайно проведенных под кроватью, на которой его сосед по студенческому общежитию, хороший католический мальчик Мэтт Мердок страстно любил одну младую гречанку. Понятия Фогги о хороших католических мальчиках за эти несколько часов необратимо изменились, а познания о страстной любви многократно увеличились.  
— Прекрасная дева ласкала меня, — продолжал Мэтт. Таша выразительно поигрывала ножиком для фруктов, и как-то сразу верилось, что в ее руках даже он при необходимости может стать серьезным оружием. Или — что никакого оружия ей и вовсе не понадобится. Фогги краснел все гуще, вспоминая новые и новые подробности. — Но скоро я дожил до черного дня.  
Таша удовлетворенно кивнула. Было совершенно ясно, что если уж кого угораздит связаться с младой гречанкой, то черные дни не за горами и, в крайнем случае, Таша готова обеспечить их лично.  
— Однажды я созвал веселых гостей. Ко мне постучался презренный еврей…  
Профессионально-бесстрастное лицо Исайи выражало все тот же учтивый интерес, что и раньше, однако температура в комнате заметно понизилась. По крайней мере одного потенциального поклонника светило русской поэзии в этой компании утратило.  
— С тобой пируют, шепнул он, друзья, — читал Мэтт, — тебе ж изменила гречанка твоя.  
— А ты чего ждал! — не выдержала Таша, но умолкла под выразительным взглядом Исайи. Однако следующим прорвало уже его самого.  
— Я дал ему злата и проклял его, — виновато сообщил Мэтт.  
— Да чтоб нам давали золота всякий раз, как проклинают! — с чувством перебил Исайя. — Я б таки давно уже мог выйти на заслуженный покой и купить себе маленький личный небоскреб где-нибудь на Багамах.  
Мэтт продолжал читать. События принимали все более драматический оборот. Верный раб (Фогги с легким беспокойством вдруг опознал в нем себя) скакал за хозяином к дому распущенной младой гречанки, а ту уже, конечно, кто-то лобзал. Гремел булат… а дальше получалось совсем скверно.  
На словах «безглавое тело я долго топтал» Мэтт медленно и аккуратно закрыл книгу.  
— Знаешь, Фогги, — сказал он, возвращая маленький томик посрамленному дарителю, — у меня, конечно, проблемы с управлением гневом, но все-таки не настолько. И ты же знаешь, я никогда не убиваю. Да и вообще, не думаю, что Мердоку-джуниору стоит слушать именно это.

Вечер русской поэзии в доме Мердоков-Романовых явно не задался.


End file.
